


Snow Day

by maple_txt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_txt/pseuds/maple_txt
Summary: It snowed meaning everyone has to meet up for their usual snow games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really craving snow irl so I thought I'd write a really cute get together fic. Sorry for any mistakes, feedback of any kind welcome.

It was snowing. Enjolras looked out in disbelief. Although not unheard of, it was unusual to get snow at this time of the year. He grabbed his worn, red hoodie and went into the living room where Combeferre was sat reading covered by two blankets.

“I thought you had a lecture?” Enjolras questioned.

“Have you actually looked outside today?”

“Yes, it’s snowing.”

“Well done, have you checked your emails?”

“I’ve only just woken up Ferre.”

“I can tell. E-mails have been sent out, no classes or lectures or anything today.”

“I’m going back to bed then.” With that Enjolras went to go back into his room.

“We’re going out in an hour actually.” Combeferre shouted after him. Enjolras turned and glared at him.

“What?”

“We’re all going out in the snow. You know we always do it.”

“But I always hate it. Snow is cold and wet and disrupts everything.” Combeferre just looked at him over his glasses; Enjolras – and everyone for that matter – knew that as soon as you got that look of him then there was no arguing. “Fine!” Enjolras stomped back to his room and flopped on his bed.

He rolled over and looked out the window. The snow was falling softly, it did look pretty, he couldn’t deny that. He stood and careful stepped through the mess on his floor to the window; a thick layer covered the ground. From his view in the apartment block, he could just about make out the tracks of people who had dared to leave their warm homes.

He turned to scavenge through his drawers looking for his warm winter clothes.

He re-entered the living half an hour later wearing a long sleeved top, a t-shirt on top of it and a hoodie. He didn’t own any waterproof pants so he had to stick with jeans which he knew would be a pain later. In his hands he were his winter boots, a pair of socks (he was already wearing a pair) and his big coat.

“What time are we going?”

“Courf and Jehan should be round in about, ten minutes.” Combeferre had also gotten dressed. He had a knitted jumper on with a plaid shirt underneath and Enjolras hoped he had another layer on under that. Next to him he could see his coat lay on the sofa arm.

“So, is everyone going?” Enjolras asked.

“Yes Grantaire will be there.”

“Wha- I didn’t- I didn’t ask if he was going to be there.” And once again he received the look off Combeferre.

Sometimes Combeferre could be the best person in Enjolras’ life; he helped him with his work, helped organise meetings, protests and anything the Les Amis were going to do, and he could talk to him about his personal life (in particular, his enormous crush on Grantaire). However, some days he was just plain annoying, like today.

Enjolras couldn’t pinpoint exactly when his raging crush on the most infuriating man he’d ever met started, but he did know that it had consumed everything in his life; whenever he did something, Grantaire would come into his thoughts and it was so distracting.

Luckily, a knock on the door interrupted him before his mind got carried away thinking about Grantaire in the snow today.

In came Courfeyrac and Jehan, both wrapped up well, obviously ready for the cold.

“Come on guys, let’s go!” Courfeyrac was excited, he always enjoyed snow.

Enjolras and Combeferre put the last of their clothing and shoes on before making their way down into the cold outdoors.

Straight away Enjolras nearly fell on a particularly slippery section of road on their way to the town centre.

“Oh Enj!” Jehan cried as if he was the one to almost fall. “Here, take my arm.” Enjolras gladly accepted the walking support from his friend.

“Do you need us all to support you E.” Courfeyrac mocked.

“It would be nice if you could all like, carry me or something.” At this they all laughed.

It didn’t take long until they were at the meeting point, everyone had arrived before them. The first people Enjolras noticed were Joly, Bossuet and Feuilly who were sat by the now frozen fountain; Marius was watching as Cosette made a snow angel whilst Eponine and Musichetta were careful to avoid where they were rolling what could only be the body of a snowman. Grantaire was having a smoke and talking to Bahorel.

“The party has arrived!” Courfeyrac shouted as he carefully ran to everyone.

“About time guys.” Eponine countered. “’Chetta and I have started the snowman, someone needs to make the head.”

“I volunteer Enj.” Courfeyrac chuckled.

“I am not having anything to with the making of the snowman after last year.” Enjolras stated. Last year he had been ranted at from every direction from the girls because it didn’t look right.

“Well good, because we don’t want you.” Musichetta said sticking her tongue out at him. Enjolras pulled a face back at her. She smiled and winked showing him the humour behind her actions, he smiled in return.

“Marius and I can do the head.” Cosette jumped up from her place on the floor. Everyone went over the inspect her angel, it was pretty good.

“Did you guys bring the sledges?” Combeferre asked Joly.

“Sugar!” He turned to Bossuet. “I knew we forgot something.”

“I can go back and get them if you like?” Grantaire spoke.

“Well, how about we set up the snowball teams first?” Bossuet suggested.

“Sounds good, let’s do it now.” Courfeyrac took charge. Everyone made a sound of agreement. “Okay, so Enjolras is obviously team red leader.” Enjolras rolled his eyes but stepped up. “And this time, Grantaire, team blue.”

“Me?” Grantaire was confused, he wasn’t good at organising people, even if it was just for a game between his friends.

“Yep, up here boy.” Courfeyrac waved him over. He put his arms around the two men’s shoulders. “Enjolras can have first pick.”

“’Ponine.” It was known that she was one of the best at snowball fights.

“Shit. Fine, Ferre.” Both men exchanged glances at the theft of each other’s second hand men.

“Courf.”

“Bahorel.”

They carried on taking turns. Team red ended up being Enjolras, Eponine, Courfeyrac, Musichetta, Bossuet and Marius whilst team blue was Grantaire, Combeferre, Bahorel, Joly, Cosette, Jehan and Feuilly (they had played a few rounds of rock, paper, scissors to find out who got the extra member with Grantaire obviously being the victor).

“Before we start then, this snowman needs to be finished.” Eponine stated. 

“I have the scarf and carrot.” Jehan perked up. “I can also go looking for the arms.”

“Sounds good babe, I’ll get sticks with you. Also, team captains?”

“Yes?” Both replied at the same time.

“Both of you go get the sledges.” Courfeyrac smiled at them.

“Why do two people need to get sledges?” Grantaire asked. Enjolras shrugged at him, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go alone with Grantaire or not.

“So you don’t get lost.” Eponine laughed. “We could draw you a map if you want instead?”

“I’m not gonna get lost on the way to my own apartment.” Grantaire smiled at her before turning to Enjolras. “Let’s go then.”

“Don’t rush.” Combeferre shouted to them.

Once away from everyone they started to make idle conversation, about the snow, about university, about the group.

“I’ve just thought. Were you able to think of a design for those leaflets?” Enjolras asked whilst on the topic of one of the upcoming protests.

“I did actually. I’ve got a few plans for different things that could work. I can show you when we get to the apartment?”

“Of course.” Enjolras looked at the other. Grantaire had his hands his coat pockets, his ears were covered by his knitted green beanie and his face was tinted red by the cold. Enjolras smiled to himself.

They arrived at the front of the apartment block and climbed the four flights of stairs to the apartment.

“Why doesn’t you’re building have a lift?” Enjolras panted as Grantaire opened the front door.

“It’s broke. It’s been broken since we moved in.” He turned to the other who was holding on to the wall looking down, he chuckled. “You get used to it.”

They walked into the apartment. It was a nice apartment, bigger than what the others had despite only being a two bedroom flat. Papers and notes and art supplies were dotted about around the place on various surfaces but it was mostly tidy.

“I think the sledges should be in the airing cupboard.” Grantaire vaguely waved it was. “If you just sit down I can go get the leaflet plans.” And with that Grantaire scurried off to his room.

Enjolras unzipped his coat and sat on the sofa. He noticed a sketchpad on the coffee table so picked it up knowing Grantaire didn’t mind people looking at his stuff he leaves out.

The first few pages were sketches of Musichetta cooking, then it turned to Joly bundled up on the sofa. There were some still life pieces of flowers and food. Then Enjolras found himself, multiple drawings of him. From intricate drawings of his face (in various emotional states) to rough sketches of him leading a protest. They were wonderful.

“Shit.” Enjolras heard the muffled curse from the bedroom. He stood, still holding the book, and made his way to the room.

“Are you okay?” He nudged the door open to see Grantaire scavenging through piles of papers.

“Oh, Enj. I- yeah, I’m just-“ He stopped abruptly looking at the pad in Enjolras’ hand. “What’s that?”

“I’m sorry. It was on the table. You said that-“

“Shit, I left it out?” He muttered more to himself than to the other man.

“They’re truly amazing.” Enjolras offered the book to him.

“Oh, no, they’re just-“

“Don’t do that. You always do that. Stop putting down your own work. You are an amazing artist R.” Enjolras started to rant with a passion similar to his speeches. Grantaire looked at him with a smile.

“Thanks.” They stood just staring at each other for a while, taking in each other’s bundled up forms.

“Do you want me to help?” Enjolras finally asked taking a step further into the bedroom.

“Sure. I’ve checked most places I think but feel free to look anywhere I guess.” Grantaire turned back to the pile he was routing through. “They’re very obvious, so you’ll easily- never mind, got them.” He said triumphantly holding up some sheets of paper.

“That was easy.” Enjolras chuckled making his way back to the living room, Grantaire in tow.

They sat on the sofa browsing the sketches Grantaire had done. A few of them included Enjolras himself leading a group of people, at this he smiled.

“This was a bad idea. I can’t choose.” Enjolras looked at the other man, he received a smile.

“We can show them to the others at the next meeting, have a group decision.”

“Sounds good.” Enjolras kept looking through them though, appreciating the work put into these small pieces of art. Grantaire let him, he sat back and watched the other marvel at his sketches that he did not see much beauty in, but he could see the potential for most.

Enjolras was disturbed by Grantaire clearing his throat eventually.

“Sorry. I just- they’re- wow.” He sighed, envious of the artistic skill Grantaire had.

“It’s nothing really, they-“ Grantaire stopped when Enjolras’ look turned from one of content to one of annoyance. “Sorry. I’m not good with compliments.”

“You should be. You deserve them.” Enjolras places the papers on the table. “And not just for your art, your absolutely stunning art, but your kindness. Your helpfulness, I don’t know what this group would do without you, you play such an important role in helping us-“

“E, please-“

“No, it’s true. You’re such an amazing person R.” Enjolras stood up and started pacing in front of the couch, full rant mode activated. “You do this art for us, such beautiful pieces and you don’t demand anything for them, this work that is worth so much, for free. And the way you help any of us with anything, even if you’re unsure how to actually do it. Yes, you’re so infuriating at times because you argue with me all the time, because you put yourself down, because you sit there, like you are now, not realising how absolutely stunning a person you are, not realising how much I-“ Enjolras stopped dead, realising what he was about to say.

“How much you what?” Grantaire asked, a smirk playing at his lips as he stood in front of Enjolras, closer than Enjolras thought possible. Enjolras bit his lip.

“How much I want to kiss you. How much I want you. How much I love you.” He said almost too fast.

With that Grantaire surged forward, pressing his lips to Enjolras’. Enjolras was surprised but quickly reacted, lacing his fingers in the others hair attempting to bring him closer than he already was. Grantaire’s hands found their way behind Enjolras’ neck and the small of his back.

“Why haven’t we done this sooner?” Enjolras asked when they finally broke for air.

“God knows but shit I want to do it again.” And with that he reattached their lips, but Enjolras soon broke away.

“Everyone is waiting for us.” Enjolras groaned as Grantaire peppered kisses along his neck.

“Fuck them.”

“Fuck me.” He gasped. Grantaire stopped what he was doing and smirked at the other.

“I would, but you’re right.” They stepped away from each other, straitening their clothes.

“Why did I even mention the others?” Enjolras muttered to himself realising the activities he could have been doing.

“Because you’re a good friend.” Grantaire smiled before walking over to airing cupboard by the door and taking out the sledges. He turned to look at Enjolras and nodded his head towards the door.

“Let’s go then.” Enjolras sighed in return but a smile still painted his face. He walked over and grabbed the others hand.

Enjolras was no longer dreading the snow day, but instead looking forward to what the future had in store for him and Grantaire. And also completely destroying team blue in the snowball fight.

This is how they walked back to everyone, no one was surprised but instead relieved that their friends had finally sorted their obvious feelings towards one another out.


End file.
